


All he’s ever wanted

by ShoeUntied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Gen, poem, precanon Viktor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: A free form poem of precanon Viktor





	All he’s ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit when I should be working on a gift exchange or beta-ing for others.  
> *throws into the void and leaves*

 

Skating is the only thing he’s ever wanted to do-

 

So he did it  
And lived it  
And became the best  
And to the outside world, he’s the best.

The only thing he’s ever wanted has become a prison,  
Has become lonely,  
Has become something he can’t just walk away from  
because people depend on him.  
Coaches depend on him to skate.  
Sponsors depend on him to skate.  
Fans, they depend on him the most, they depend on him to skate. To keep going.

He didn’t know it would be this lonely.  
Some days the only sounds that break through the fog in his brain are sounds of blades on the ice—the music.  
There’s no one.

There’s no one—There’s his dog.  
His dog tries to understand  
tries to comfort.  
His dog is just more silence in this too silent world that isn’t quiet enough.

He can’t leave this prison, can’t find a way to do  
something else.  
There’s nothing else he’s ever wanted.  
What else is there, even, to want?  
What else could he possibly do?

 

What could ever make him leave the only thing he’s ever wanted?

 


End file.
